Antoine Vermette
| birth_place = St-Agapit, QC, CAN | draft = 55th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2003 }} Antoine Vermette (born July 20, 1982 in St-Agapit, Quebec) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently with the Ottawa Senators in the National Hockey League. He is known for his speed, penalty kill ability and faceoff success. Playing career QMJHL Vermette played in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) for four seasons, beginning in 1998–99 with the Quebec Remparts. The next season, he joined the Victoriaville Tigres and posted 71 points in 71 games. Awarded the Mike Bossy Trophy at the season's end as the league's top prospect, he was selected 55th overall by the Ottawa Senators in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. Upon being drafted, he returned to the QMJHL for two more seasons and recorded a major junior career high 119 points in 2000–01. In his final year of junior, Vermette was limited to just 4 games during the regular season. He returned in the playoffs to contribute 26 points in 22 games, leading the Tigres to the 2007 President's Cup as QMJHL champions and an appearance in the 2007 Memorial Cup in Guelph. Ottawa Senators Coming out of major junior, Vermette played the 2002–03 season with Ottawa's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Binghamton Senators. In 74 games, Vermette scored 18 goals and 20 assists and earned a place on the AHL All-Rookie Team. The following season, Vermette earned an NHL roster spot and played his first NHL game for the Ottawa Senators, appearing in 57 games total, scoring 14 points. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Vermette returned to Binghamton and scored 28 goals and 45 assists, second in team scoring only to Jason Spezza. As NHL play resumed the next season, Vermette broke out with 21 goals. He proved to be a valuable part of the Senators' lineup, providing valuable secondary scoring behind the Spezza-Heatley-Alfredsson line, as well as killing penalties. His 6 shorthanded goals was good enough for second in the league. The Senators were considered Stanley Cup contenders by many, but were upset by the Buffalo Sabres in five games. In the off-season, he signed a two-year contract on July 18 worth approximately $2 million. In 2006–07, Vermette continued to improve, increasing his points total to 39 points, spending the majority of the season on a checking line with fellow penalty-killer Chris Kelly. The duo were rarely apart. On December 2, 2006, Vermette famously scored from behind the net through his legs on the short side against the Tampa Bay Lightning goaltender Johan Holmqvist. The goal became well-known around the league and was named TSN's Goal of the Season. During the playoffs, Vermette recorded 5 points in 20 games and helped the Senators to the Prince of Wales Trophy as Eastern Conference champions before losing the Stanley Cup to the Anaheim Ducks in five games. Vermette rcorded his first career hat trick on April 3, 2008, against Vesa Toskala in a 8-2 win against the Toronto Maple Leafs. After completing another career-year in 2007–08, recording personal bests with 24 goals, 29 assists and 53 points, Vermette re-signed with the Senators on July 31, 2008, to a two-year $2.525 million contract, avoiding arbirtration. Awards *Awarded the Mike Bossy Trophy (top QMJHL draft prospect) in 2000. *Named to the AHL All-Rookie Team in 2003. Career statistics See also * List of NHL seasons * List of NHL players * List of QMJHL seasons * Mike Bossy Trophy *List of OHL seasons *List of AHL seasons External links * * * Category:1982 births Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:French Quebecers Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Living people Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Chaudière-Appalaches, Quebec Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:Victoriaville Tigres alumni fr:Antoine Vermette ru:Верметт, Антуан fi:Antoine Vermette sv:Antoine Vermette